Main Screen
The Main Screen of the game is where all aspects of the game can be accessed, including PvP, Explore, and Card Draw, as well as the Storyline and the World Boss. This page will include information focusing on the features of the navigation bar at the bottom of the main screen, which have more minor functions (and save me making a billion pages with maybe two small paragraphs on each, y'know?). That said, other minor features such as Mail, SE Code, World Chat and Assistant will also be explained here. Collect This feature allows the Player to receive rewards in the form of Coupons, Kindness, Coins and Greater AP/Energy Potions for obtaining certain cards. Some cards, such as Lily are featured more than once, meaning obtaining these cards may allow the Player to receive multiple Collection rewards at once. There are currently 50 Card Collection sets available to collect, the rewards for each set differing according to the rarity of the cards in the set. Mall The Mall is where the Player may purchase Items, which will aid them in enhancement and exploration. The currency of the Mall are Diamonds, which can be purchased through prepayment with real money, and Fame, which is obtained from fighting the World Boss. For a complete list of the items for sale and their prices, refer to the Items page. Character This shows the information about the Player which can be viewed by others on the server. It details the College chosen by the Player at the start of the game; the current Level of the Player; their Rank (which depends on their rankings in the Arena); the current EXP the Player has; the percentage SUPER; the Arena Record (which for some reason stays forever at 0 win 0 losses - for me anyway); and the Motto. The Motto or tagline can be changed if the Player wishes by pressing the edit button at the bottom right of the Character Information screen. Likewise, the Player display picture can be changed at the Card Centre. It is also here that the Player may apply any attribute points that have not already been used by pressing the red button in the top right corner. Card Center It is here that the Player can customise their Card Groups, as well as set cards as their display picture. The Player may create up to 4 different Card Groups, each with 4 slots which can take 3 cards each. The maximum cards each Card Group can take is 12 cards. Each Card Group is graded with a letter, which can be seen at the top of page above the Card Group. The lowest Grade is F, while the highest Grade is SSS. The rarer the cards in the Card Group, the higher the Grade. When fighting in the Arena, the Player will face opponents that are between 1 grade higher and 1 grade lower than the Card Group they are using to fight. It is also here that the player may select the card in their possession which they would like to set as their display picture. Simply click on the Card, and select 'Portrait' when the Card appears larger on the left hand side of the Card Center. Other Players' Card Centers may be viewed by clicking on their username when in the Arena and Tournament. This may be useful in checking the opponent's stats in the Tournament before attacking so as not to waste your free turns. Enhance Cards must be levelled up in order to make them more powerful and to unlock their Ultimate Form. This is done by enhancement. Enhancing a card will give it more EXP, allowing it to level up and so improve its stats. To enhance a card, the Card that is to be levelled up is selected in the left hand box. Cards that have been fully maxed out are marked as 'Invalid', although cards that have been fully maxed out but not fully Limit Broken are not, so take care when selecting which card. Then choose the 'feeder' cards on the right hand box. 5* cards and rarer are hidden by default in order to prevent the Player from accidentally merging their rare cards, although this can be unchecked in the boxes to the right of the box. The Player may select up to 30 cards per enhancement. The greater the number and rarity of the cards selected, the greater the cost in Coins, so ensure that one has sufficient Coins before proceeding with the enhancement. If a card of 3* or higher rarity is selected, a warning will appear at the bottom of the 'feeder' box, which serves as a secondary measure to prevent the merging of rare cards. Check before pressing 'enhance' that only the cards you wish to feed are included, and none you want to keep, as Star Era will not reimburse you if you accidentally feed your Commemorative-Brans away. Cards can be given a boosted amount of EXP when Sirius cards are fed to them. The amount of EXP received depends on the rarity of the Sirius Card. The current obtainable Sirius cards are as follows: * Sirius - gives a small amount of EXP to the card. * Super Sirius - gives a medium amount of EXP to the card. * Ultimate Sirius - gives a large amount of EXP to the card (usually increases level of card by 1 regardless of its current level) * Limit Break Sirius - allows the card to limit break once (increases its max level by 10) For more information on where to get these cards, refer to the Items page. Bag Shows what items the Player currently has. For more information on the items in-game and their uses, refer to the Items page. To use an item, press 'use'. Enemy Shows a list of all the Infectors that have been defeated by you and the people on your friends list. Any berserk infectors will show up in red, and Infectors that are currently being fought will have a yellow button. Clicking the 'Merits' button on defeated infectors allows the Player see the breakdown of a battle and check the damage dealt by each Player involved. If the Player so chooses, they may press 'Cheer' to praise a player. It is usually done after a Player has helped you defeat an Infector to recognise their help and to express your thanks. When an Infector has been defeated that you have dealt at least 1 hit to (but not the finishing blow), a red sign will appear in the top right corner of the Infector listing, which means that there is a reward to be claimed. As only 30 rewards can be claimed at any one time, ensure that all rewards have been claimed by pressing the 'Claim All' button when it is highlighted blue at the bottom of the enemy box. If there are any Infectors that have not yet been defeated, it will appear on the main screen in red at the top. To fight it, click on the red banner and it should take you to the enemy page. When losing a fight between an Infector, all the people on the Player's friendlist will be instantly notified with a large message across the screen. Clicking the message will automatically take the Player to the Infector, allowing them to finish them off if they so wish. When another person assists the Player in defeating the Infector, the Player will be notified with another large message across the screen. Friends List Pressing this button on the navigation bar will show the Player a list of all the Players they have added to their friends list. Players may have a maximum of 30 friends. To send a friend request, use the Search tab on the Friends box to search the name of the Player, and press 'Add'. Once approved, the Player is awarded 3 attribute points, which they may distribute between Command and AP. Players can also be deleted from a friend list by pressing 'delete' next to their name. One may also add other Players when encountering them during Exploration, or clicking their username in the World Chat. The friend list will show the Player who is online, and the last login of each Player. This is useful when it comes to removing inactive users to make room for adding active players. Vigor Rewards Vigor Rewards can be received by the Player by fulfilling certain tasks in-game every day. The tasks are as follows: * Spend Kindness to draw cards once - 10 Vigor * Join 1 battle in the Arena - 10 Vigor * Slay 1 Infector - 10 Vigor * Restore AP for free x1 - 10 Vigor * Restore Energy for free x1 - 10 Vigor * Encounter 1 Berserk Infector - 20 Vigor * Gain 1 5-star or higher-grade card - 30 Vigor * Finish Exploring the Daily Zone - 30 Vigor The rewards for doing these tasks are as follows: * 1000 Kindness - needs 30 Vigor * 2000 Coins - needs 50 Vigor * 10 Diamonds - needs 70 Vigor * Lesser AP Potion - needs 100 Vigor * Lesser Energy Potion - needs 130 Vigor For more information on the uses of these items, visit the Items page. Rankings Viewing the Rankings box will show the Player where they rank in terms of Level, Riches, Event Points, Battle, and World Boss. It is useful for checking how far off you are from the next reward tier in Events and when fighting the World Boss. The other four (Level/Riches/Battle) are pretty much for self-satisfaction. Misc There are 10 buttons when opening the Misc box on the navigation bar. Currently, only 3 of them work. The first, 'Album', allows the Player to view all the cards collected so far, as well as their information, base, ultimate and Flash stats, as well as their Ultimate Form illustrations and which College they are sorted into. The second button, 'Sign In', allows the player to keep track of the rewards they will receive the next time they sign in, as well as how many days are left until they receive a Limit Break Sirius, which is given to the Player every 60 days they sign in. The third button, 'Exchange', leads to the SE Code, more information of which is mentioned below. Prepay An option to use your real cash dollars to buy limited-edition cards, some costing over 400 dollars. What's not to lose? SE Code The Special Exchange Code, (shortened to SE Code), is a unique code limited to one per player for each SE Code event held that allows the Player to obtain a reward varying in rarity and value. They are limited in number, with only 20,000 handed out per event for all servers (instead of 20,000 per server). They are available for a limited number of time. Mail The player will receive messages of Friend Requests, as well as notifications such as the defeat of another Friend by a player on the server, or the receiving of Arena points through this feature. World Chat The Player may access the World Chat at any time. It is the only way through which you can communicate with other Players on the server. The chat is in real time, delivering messages which are viewable to all Players across the server in the form of IMs. However, the Player may Private Message another player by writing /(insert username) before their message, so that only the intended Player may see the message. Assistant The Player chooses an Assistant at the beginning of the game, who tells you all the information that the tutorial does and sometimes changes expressions maybe. You may choose from Yin, Yegen, Narsha, Loyin or Roy. Your assistant can be changed using an Assistant Beeper bought from the Mall. Category:Game Features